


let's take this offline

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, guess who the walking HR hazards are in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: in which hinata just wants to finish his report but can't because some kageyama guy from the 9th floor refuses to help him out. emails are exchanged, several people are Cc'd, escalations are made, and office romance ensues. eventually.





	1. as per my last email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tells hinata to f*ck off in a diplomatic way. hinata calls him a...non-diplomatic name. if HR gets wind of this, it would not sit well.

Fridays are the easiest to get through, with it being so close to the weekend and everyone generally in a more relaxed state. It’s longer lunch hours, earlier takeoffs, and a whole day free of meetings so work can actually be done.

Kageyama doesn’t have such luxury in the last category. As a data lead analyst, his calendar is usually booked back to back by various individuals and teams, seeking consultations and recommendations on how best to use his team’s raw data and turn it into something more useful. More profitable. More bankable.

With much relief, Kageyama plops down on his chair and rests his head back. Five minutes—that’s how long he’ll give himself before getting back to work. Being in meetings all day means there has been no time to check his inbox. He bet he has around—

Dark blue eyes open slightly to peek at his laptop. Yep, fifty emails. Time to play catch-up.

One by one, he clears his inbox with either a response back or a meeting invitation (how ironic). He takes his time with his messages, meticulous in explanation and courteous in wording. Him three years ago would’ve balked at the way he writes but after too many arguments and escalations, Kageyama’s learned to _not_ to call everyone an idiot.

The next email, however, tests his resilience.

> _Hi,_
> 
> _Your data is wrong. It’s not showing up properly in my report. Can you please fix it?_
> 
> _-Hinata S._

Long has it been since he’s received something as primitive as this one: no proper greeting, no email signatures, a baseless accusation, and nothing that gives him even a slight idea of what the message is about. It makes his face _hurt_ reading it.

But Kageyama is a model employee exemplifying teamwork and collaboration (save for the first year and a half—but he was a fledging so those times didn’t count) and so he replies with some guiding questions. There are some individuals who need help getting information out. As Sugawara from the HR department once said, sometimes all you need to do is give them a little push.

> _Hi Hinata,_
> 
> _It will be easier for me to help you if you can answer the below questions:_
> 
>   1. _Can you specify which dataset is appearing to be wrong?_
>   2. _Which report you’re looking at?_
>   3. _What results are you expecting and what are you seeing?_
>   4. _Are you using the most updated information? We refreshed our database yesterday._
> 
> _Thanks,_  
_Kageyama Tobio | Lead data analyst_  
_ Data Management Office_  
_ **E:** kageyama.t@tbank.com **T:** (012) 009 0909_

He’s sure it’s nothing serious. Oftentimes, users are confused as to which datasets they should be pulling from and with a bit of guidance, the situation is resolved and both parties are happy. Kageyama’s dealt with lots of similar cases so when a reply quickly comes back, he opens up the email with confidence.

Only to be appalled.

> _Kageyama,_
> 
> _What’s with all these leading questions? It feels like you’re putting the blame on me. Don’t you know your own data?_
> 
> _I don’t appreciate the attitude._
> 
> _-Hinata S. (from Digital Marketing)_

Never in Kageyama’s three-year career has he felt so _insulted_. Still no formal greeting, the pitiful attempt at a signature block, and now this Hinata person has Cc’d his boss into the email? Well played—so the escalation game has started early.

This time, Kageyama drafts up a stronger email, reiterating his message with a sharper tone and including his manager in the Cc section. Hinata’s going to get all the attitude in the world whether he appreciates it or not.

> _Hinata,_
> 
> _As per my last email, please answer the below questions, highlighted in yellow. Let me know if you have any questions / concerns._
> 
> _Kind regards,_  
_Kageyama Tobio | Lead data analyst_  
_ Data Management Office_  
_ **E:** kageyama.t@tbank.com **T:** (012) 009 0909_

During the past years, advice received from Suga regarding email etiquette bore a list of pre-constructed phrases in which Kageyama can translate to from his initial thoughts. Suga emphasizes on the importance of being diplomatic when conflict arises.

_As per my last email – can you fucking read?_  
_Highlighted in yellow – let me specify the important parts in case it wasn’t obvious enough_  
_ Let me know if you have any questions / concerns – fight me_  
_ Kind regards – fuck you._

Suga would’ve been proud of him. He’s held his cool for this long given the level of stupidity that’s come hurdling his way.

Just then, in amidst of Kageyama’s self-congratulation, a notification pops up in the form of a horrendous close-up of an orange-haired male. A chat invitation from _Hinata, Shouyou_.

He almost selects ‘Ignore’.

But he doesn’t because he’s a model employee.

> _S**houyou, Hinata [4:23 PM]**  
r00d@$$_

Kageyama is in fact _not _a model employee. Because Kageyama wants to push this moron off a cliff.

\---

Up on the 23rd floor, a terrified yell echoes across the office. Numerous heads pop up from low-walled cubicles in search of office entertainment and retreat when nothing seems to be happening.

Hinata’s curled into a ball, feet tight against his chest and tucked under his arms and head, his chair turned facing away from his desk. Fear has overtaken his body to a standstill and no amount of gentle prying from his friend can make him move.

“Shouyou, what happened?” Kenma asks.

The young male, usually beaming with confidence, is quivering to the bones and murmuring prayers for longevity in his newfound career. He’s going to need it—given that there is now incriminating evidence of his ill-treatment of a fellow employee or disregard for basic human etiquette in the workplace. Whatever story HR makes up to fire his sorry behind.

For Hinata Shouyou, upcoming star in the Digital Marketing team at the ripe young age of 23, has just called another employee a roodass over a communication channel that is most-likely recorded by the company.

Hinata meant to start a Skype chat with Kenma, whom was copied on the email. The application has an option to reply to email via IM and Hinata’s quick to respond with an inside joke to his friend. His habit of switching windows after sending a message doesn’t let him see his mistake until too late, when he reads the uncharacteristic reply from Kenma.

_Excuse me?_

Kenma doesn’t use capitals.

And Kenma’s Skype name is definitely not _Kageyama, Tobio_.

“Shouyou?”

Hinata groans. He wants to scrape his eyes out. “I did something _really_ stupid and bad.”

“What is it?”

He points back to his laptop, refusing to look at the screen, as if not seeing the chat-window will make this whole mess disappear.

“Oh my god.”

Hinata’s stomach churns uncomfortably at Kenma’s astonished voice. He’s fucked up royally.

“Oh my god,” he repeats after his friend. “Oh my god oh my god oh my _god_ Kenma! What do I do?! Do I tell him that I’m just joking? Do I say that it was meant for someone else? Do I just _not reply_?!”

“I don’t think ghosting is ever successful in an office environment, Shouyou.”

“You’re not helping!”

God what would Shimizu think? His boss has already covered his ass so many times that he’s beginning to wonder just what it is that’s making her keep him. Hinata’s brashness sometimes is too much for the office and he knows it’s tested Shimizu’s patience more than once.

Tears well up in his eyes. “Kenma, what should I say?”

Kenma cocks his head to the side, speaking in a tone as if it’s obvious. “Apologize. I’ve heard that Kageyama is fairly level-headed.”

Right, of course. Apologizing is the right step to take.

He swivels his chair around, chest puffed out in determination. Cracking his knuckles, Hinata gets down to business, to apologizing, to owning up to his mistake and moving forward. It’s pretty easy, the words flow right from his mind to his fingers where it goes _clack-clack_ against the keyboard.

> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [4:36]** _  
_ you’re excused_  
_ try not to be a jerk next time ok?_  
_ so can you fix the data or not_

He’s pretty sure Kenma flipped a figurative table but none of that matters right now because Hinata’s trying not to implode on himself. What ever happened to apologizing?

> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [4:37]** _  
_ sorry_  
_ sorry that was meant for someone else_  
_ wrong chat_
> 
> **_Kageyama, Tobio [4:37]_**  
_That’s a lie and you know it._  
_And no, I’m not going to do anything until I know what I’m supposed to fix._
> 
> _**Kageyama, Tobio [4:38]**  
Why don’t you try not to be an idiot next time? It’ll do this company some good._

Okay screw owning up and moving forward. This guy has asshole written all over him with capital A…actually all capitals. And Hinata never backs down from a good fight.

> **Hinata, Shouyou [4:39]**  
_i don’t appreciate the language_  
_ can you just check it over?_  
_ i only see 2 months’ worth of data_  
_ i need at least 2 years_
> 
> _**Kageyama, Tobio [4:40]**  
My data is clean. Why don’t you check your report?_
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [4:40]**  
are you saying my report is wrong?_
> 
> _ **Kageyama, Tobio [4:41]**  
_ _Are you saying it isn’t?_
> 
> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [4:41]**  
_ _of course it isnt!_
> 
> _ **Kageyama, Tobio [4:42]**  
_ _Have you tested it? You should do that before coming to us for help. It’s common courtesy._

Hinata closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. So _this_ is the prodigy that Nishinoya has mentioned about? With the amount of praise and glory, he had expected more than just an attitude problem.

“Shouyou, come on.”

Hinata looks up to see Kenma following a crowd, all going in the direction of the lunch room.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

“Apparently there’s some big announcement. Daichi’s on our floor.”

Oh, Big Boss Daichi is here! Hinata can’t miss that chance to see him. Before he sprints off, Hinata sends a reply in the chat with Asshole.

> __**Hinata, Shouyou [4:47]**  
_i'll be right back_  
_this_  
_ isnt_  
_ over!!!_

The lunchroom is quiet when Hinata enters, save for some hushed whispers here and there. Most people are shooting curious glances at the man standing beside Daichi—tall, handsome, and unsettling with that smug grin.

“As some of you know, the top-dogs have been reviewing our current organizational structure for a better, more effective workplace,” Daichi starts off, his voice deep and booming. “It’s been decided that the Data Management Office will be joining our umbrella of teams, effective next Monday.”

Daichi motions to the man beside him. “With me is Kuroo Tetsurou, head of DMO. He’ll be reporting to me once the move is finalized. Now I know the Marketing Analytics division is already a large group, but I also know how close-knit we are and we’re always happy to see a new team onboarding. Please welcome him and his group into our family.”

Hinata scrunches his eyebrows in concentration. Data Management Office, Kuroo Tetsurou—he’s seen these names before from somewhere.

As Kuroo steps in and makes his introductory speech, to which is quite elaborate and…tacky. But he seems like a cool guy and Hinata’s always onboard with that. In fact, a bit of excitement grows as this is a chance to work with another new team.

“Shouyou, Shouyou,” Kenma calls to him in a whisper, “Isn’t Kuroo Kageyama’s manager?”

_That’s_ where he’s seen the names.

Hinata returns to his desk begrudgingly. What previously was excitement is now bitter distaste with the knowledge that he’ll likely work closely with Jerk-yama. And it really doesn’t help when the first thing he sees logging into his computer is the response sent right after Hinata’s last message.

> _ **Kageyama, Tobio [4:48]**  
_ _Don’t type like that. It’s inconvenient and makes it hard to read._
> 
> _ **Kageyama, Tobio [4:49]**  
_ _I don’t appreciate it._

How is he still employed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the initial part of that _roodass_ incident actually happened and i’m obviously very lucky to still have a job in the company.


	2. synergy is the key to success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama needs to burn that sweater-vest and hinata needs to not get turned on by kageyama’s voice.

“Hi, I’m Hinata!”

It feels like he’s repeated this at least ten times now, but the conversation that comes after is never the same. Hinata has met pretty much all the people joining their team and he’s already liking this new bunch.

A meet-and-greet was called forth by Daichi where Kuroo’s team can meet the rest of the Marketing Division, a chance for new faces to introduce themselves and get to know one another. He adds in his memo that breakfast will be included and where there is free food, there is Hinata.

Seeing so many unfamiliar faces causes slight unease in Hinata so after loading up two full plates of fruits and muffins, he sets off to make some new acquaintances.

Oikawa seems like a total douche but the passionate way he talks about his line of work is admirable and Hinata goes starry-eyed. Akaashi is the complete opposite with his calm and collected demeanour and Hinata thinks that Kenma would get along with him. Aone is a tough one to crack but once Hinata mentions animal documentaries, an instant connection is built and he knows it will be a lasting one.

Then there’s the guy sulking in the corner of the room, staring relentlessly at Hinata. Eyes narrowed, brows scrunched, and lips pulled into small pout, he has not moved since Hinata got here. Everything about him is intense—the way he eats his fruits, the way he holds his coffee cup, the way he _drinks_ from his cup.

The only thing that makes him slightly more approachable is the puke-green sweater vest he’s unfortunately wearing. Brave is the man who steps out into society in _that_.

He’s been avoiding to introduce himself but one can only be so rude for so long. Hinata musters up the courage, summons his biggest smile, and marches right up to the man.

“Good morning! I see you’re enjoying that coffee a lot.” He starts off. “I’m Hi—”

“I know. Your picture doesn’t do you justice.”

Now it’s his turn to stare. The next few seconds was a wild train ride as Hinata witnesses a rainbow of emotions running across the man’s face—shock, dismay, humiliation, and a final colour of cooled restraint. Or at least, as restrained as he can be with that growing flush of his.

Hinata hears the impact of an arrow shooting through his heart.

Then the guy blurts out, “I mean, you’re even harder to look at in person.”

That figurative arrow is then unforgivingly ripped out.

“What did you say?” Hinata growls.

“You just…” He appears to be struggling to find words. “You have that same stupid look—”

“Just give me your name so I know _not_ to work with you in the future.”

“Too late, you already are.” The man takes his hand out for a handshake. “Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata hisses in responses, slapping his hand away. “I knew there was something sinister about you.”

“Sinister? What the fuck do you mean?!”

Taking a step forward, Hinata says, “You were giving me angry looks the whole time I was here!”

“That’s because all I could see is that dumb picture you have on your Skype profile,” Kageyama says, putting his foot forward. “Take a better one by the way, it hurts my eyes and I don’t appreciate it.”

“Well I don’t appreciate your attitude.”

“You already said that, genius. Try to be original for once.”

Before Hinata can reply, both of them gets a hard pat on the back and they turn to see Kuroo, standing uncomfortably close and wearing an uncomfortably wide smile.

“Well well, we sure are getting acquainted here,” says Kuroo. “It’s always nice to see our staff get along. Makes for good team morale, don’t you think?”

The silent challenge in his eyes makes both Hinata and Kageyama nod. His towering figure looming over Hinata makes it all the more intimidating.

“And Daichi will be _especially_ happy to see us working and flourishing _together_ as one big family, wouldn’t you agree?”

The two men couldn’t nod faster.

“Good.” Kuroo pats their back again. “Play nice.”

Waiting until the manager walks out of hearing range, Kageyama gives Hinata a pointed look. “Listen up moron, I'm not going to throw my reputation down the drain in front of my boss and Daichi just because some dimwit doesn't know how to do his job correctly."

Hinata grits his teeth. The two-faced, no-good, jer—

“Grab your laptop and come to my desk. I’ll take a look at your dumb report.”

A truce.

Okay, he takes it all back. Maybe this guy’s not all that bad.

Wait.

"Why don’t _you_ come to _my_ desk?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama gives him an incredulous look. "Because we're already on my floor so why the hell do I need to go to the 23rd? This is your problem anyway."

"Caused by your data!"

"Just…" Kageyama takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He rubs the bridge of his nose before brushing back his bangs, revealing a weirdly alluring forehead. "Just, come. Okay? Let me see what I can do."

Maybe it’s the way Kageyama finally pulls back. Not giving in, but receding for now to let things cool before both their hotheads steam up again. Maybe it’s also how he decides to lower his voice, as an attempt for cease-fire. It sounds smoother, low and solid, and eases Hinata’s defenses down.

Realizing that he still hasn’t replied, Hinata clears his throat. "Fine, give me fifteen minutes."

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. "It takes you that long to get up there?”

His personality is as horrid as that sweater-vest of his.

\---

In all honesty, if it wasn't for his serious lack of charm, Hinata would've thought Kageyama as a slightly-above-average looking guy. He's decently-built, no doubt smart, and has a pretty face to boot (when it's not scrunched in negativity). Brown eyes are so common here so it's refreshing to see a person with blue ones.

Hinata first discovers them when they sit together to look at his broken report. Kageyama’s focusing on the screen in front of him, concentration level up 110%. He’s seated tightly against his desk, hands on mouse and keyboard moving ever so swiftly to navigate around the computer. Like a machine, he processes the report methodically and Hinata…well Hinata’s eyes explore the office setting.

And then at Kageyama. He’s currently addressing him about something, but Hinata doesn’t really listen because he realises that Kageyama’s eyes are not black but in fact a dark shade of blue. It’s hard to tell, what with the man glaring at you half the time.

“Are you even listening?”

“Your eyes are blue.”

This puts a stop to Kageyama’s scowling. He straightens up and looks back to the screen, muttering, “What of it?”

Hinata shakes his head in defence. “No I mean, I just think that’s cool. They’re so dark and…” He leans in closer to get a better look. The colour is so deep that Hinata’s mistaken them for black, to his shame, and Hinata finds Kageyama’s eyes are so intense that—

“It’s nice,” he says.

Kageyama visibly swallows. “Nice.”

Hinata nods with a smile. “They’re a nice colour.”

They find out what went wrong with the report that day. It’s neither Kageyama’s data nor Hinata’s report that is that the cause but some data-transfer issue that becomes too technical for them to solve. Surprisingly, Kageyama offers to help Hinata find the right contact and email them.

And that’s how Kageyama stumbles across the 400+ unread emails buried in Hinata’s inbox. He calls it a wrongdoing, uncivilized, an absolute abomination, and Hinata should be ashamed of himself for letting the situation get this far. Hinata in turn has no idea what’s so wrong about it until he seems Kageyama’s pristine clean mailbox.

That day is when Hinata learns of how _diligent_ Kageyama is. How he makes sure to meticulously file his emails into folders structured in a hierarchal fashion, how he has 0 draft emails while Hinata has more than 10 because he isn’t all that great at finishing emails and he often forgets.

Kageyama’s desktop is a mirror of his inbox—clear and simple with only three icons to select on. His folders are neatly organized and easy to navigate around. His sticky notes line perfectly against each other, same width same height, and not a pixel disproportionate.

It’s all kind of endearing, really.

That and the fact Kageyama goes _nuts_ over Hinata’s own desktop, filled with documents and software—some misnamed, some just having the default _Untitled_, and some with the _asdf_ name. That one particular text file with the name _asdfdsasdfasdafdasd _is certainly one that drives Kageyama insane. He calls it a calamity waiting to happen.

Hinata likes to call it organized chaos.

Kageyama refuses to let it go, even a few days later, when Hinata emails him again with some work-related questions, and he lords over Hinata’s improper use of the signature block. Until this point of time, Hinata wasn’t even aware that it was actually a thing—isn’t your name enough to let someone know who sent the message?

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [11:39 AM]  
_ ** _It’s to show which team you’re in and your credibility._
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [11:40 AM]**  
__ok fine_  
_team i get_  
_ the credibility part_  
_ i don’t_  
_ what i work on reflects that_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [11:43 AM]  
_ ** _It’s also just corporate etiquette. It’s good to let people know who they’re speaking to._
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [11:44 AM]**  
__ha_  
_u know im way past corp etiquette_  
_ and they can find out who i am when they talk to me_  
_ why give them something to put a box around me?_

Kageyama doesn’t reply after that. Nevertheless Hinata takes what is advised and constructs an email signature. He might as well be half-civilized in the corporate world. Kageyama better be happy.

Their interactions are sporadic. Even though Kuroo’s team is now an extension of Daichi’s crew, it’s decided that it’s best not relocate everyone. At first, Hinata reaches out when he needs help, for purely work-things. Eventually, he gets used to the idea of bothering the snappy man because no matter how annoying he knows he’s being, Kageyama always answers.

Kenma is a victim of Hinata’s scattered attention. He tolerates Hinata with the Skype chats and over-the-desk conversations and by tolerate, it means half-listening and sometimes entertaining a response if he feels like it. The other guys on the team is more willing to join in, Nishinoya throwing in words of wisdom while Tanaka writes a book about it.

But Kageyama—Kageyama _listens_. He yells and questions and replies in way that makes Hinata want to talk with him more. His perfect grammar and formal wordings is as infuriating as it is charming. Never is a chat-window more of a juxtaposition than seen before. Kageyama is a big nerd and he can’t deny it.

Especially with that atrocious sweater-vest.

Hinata tells him what he needs to hear.

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [3:11 PM]  
_ ** _What’s wrong with it? Does it have a hole in the back?_
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [3:12 PM]**  
__r u joking_  
_it’s something my great granddad_  
_ would’ve worn_  
_ doesn’t go well with your skin_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [3:14 PM]  
_ ** _i don’t say anything about your bowtie_
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [3:15 PM]_ ** _  
whats wrong with my bowtie?!?!!_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [3:23 PM]  
_ ** _It’s distracting._

He doesn’t elaborate afterwards. In fact, Kageyama goes offline for the next hour. Worried, Hinata goes to the restroom to check on his bowtie. Is it crooked? Tied unevenly? Does it clash with his shirt? He’s had the idea of developing a statement about his person in the office and his statement is his bowties.

He plans to ask just what about them offends Kageyama on a call they’d setup to talk over some project. Shimizu informs Hinata of an upcoming proposal that Daichi wants to explore next year. Apparently this project will heavily involve Kuroo’s team, Kageyama’s area of expertise in particular. They might as well start that conversation early so Hinata books a meeting call.

When he hears the beep of someone joining the line, Hinata opens his mouth to greet the person until he’s stopped short.

“Hello, it’s Kageyama.”

Oh.

_Oh no._

A warm shiver runs down his back before rising up to the top of his head. Smooth, sultry, and rich is all he hears. It’s like creamy milk chocolate running smoothly down your throat, warming the rest of your body. It’s the afternoon sun on a calm autumn day, the quiet hum of a fire, the lullaby sung gently into your ears.

The sound of Kageyama’s husky voice is a surprise and it does things to Hinata’s heart.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hi yes!” He hopes Kageyama cannot hear the breathlessness in his voice.

Hinata grips the phone hard during the entire call. He attentively listens to Kageyama’s lull, finding a rhythm to his voice. He sounds so different over the phone—calmer, at ease. Definitely doesn’t have that same bite when he’s in your face all the time. There’s a solidity to his tone, confident and so sure of himself in the best way. It mirrors the way he writes.

He likes that solidity.

Kageyama starts sharing his screen with Hinata, something about wanting to share a PowerPoint deck. Kageyama can share any sort of deck with h—

Hinata stops. He stops _right_ there before it goes any farther.

He clears his throat long and hard, puffing out a harsh breath as if to expel all wicked thoughts. Kageyama _is_ a decent-looking guy, but just that. Just your regular, average-built man with a less-than-average fashion sense.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” squeaks Hinata.

“Can you send me the file again? I want to have a comparison.”

Look at him, sweating over some man’s voice while said man is working hard and serious on the other side of the phone. Hinata needs to pull it together.

He sends the file over Skype, watching as his profile picture pop up on Kageyama’s desktop and grimacing.

“I really need to change my photo,” he says.

Kageyama clicks his tongue over the phone, casually adding, “I think you’re fine.”

Hinata’s heart skips a beat.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think those last 2 lines said over the phone was made up, think again. :)


	3. ping me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s almost four in the morning when Kageyama, standing in the middle of an empty sidewalk under a starless sky, realizes that the loud beating of his heart actually means something.

It doesn’t take long for Kageyama to conclude that Hinata doesn’t either take no for an answer or know what the word even means.

> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [10:20]_ ** _  
u free?_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [10:20]  
_ ** _No._
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [10:21]  
_ ** _wanna go for coffee?_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [10:21]  
_ ** _No._
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [10:22]  
_ ** _cool  
i'll see you downstairs in the lobby_

He’s about to type the third ‘no’ of the day when Hinata’s status changes to ‘Away’. Damn it, he can’t keep up with the man. His mug is piping hot with fresh coffee he just poured from the break room—_free_ coffee.

Kageyama has work to do so he really doesn’t have the time to have a morning stroll alongside the most annoying person on Earth. There are meetings to prepare, data to be analyzed, projects to be delivered, and just things to be crossed off his list.

He’s pressing the elevator button before he knows it.

On his way down, Kageyama starts preparing for small talk but decides against it. Hinata is the type of person who can go on about anything and that’s a big relief for Kageyama. He’s not one for socializing. He’d rather get shit done than spend thirty minutes trying to schmooze up to a higher-up. It’s why not many in the office invites him out for coffees and after-work drinks.

Hinata should know that by now and yet he still instigates chats over Skype, as nonsensical the topics may be, he still reminds him from time to time of his apparent poor choice of fashion, and he still sends links to this ‘_Reddit’_ website citing hilarious content. Kageyama only finds the moving images marginally funny.

They once had a long debate over whether a dress found online was white or blue. Kageyama claimed blue while Hinata voted white. Kageyama called him a dumbass and Hinata in turn called him blind. A total of twenty-three minutes had been wasted.

Now the hyperactive gremlin is inviting him out for coffee.

Coffee means getting to know each other outside of work. Coffee means _networking_, as the corporate world calls it. Coffee means implicitly laying down your intentions for alliance in the ever complex landscape of bureaucracy.

What does Hinata want from Kageyama?

The question follows him silently as the two head to the nearby food court. Hinata, in his usual fashion, greets Kageyama with a bright morning smile and springs towards his café of choice. He’s chosen a polka-dot bow tie today, red on navy that surprisingly works well with his suspenders. Kageyama does well to not stare.

“I came in so late today,” Hinata says, starting off the conversation right away. “Something was wrong with my train and we had to stop for an _hour_.”

“Where exactly do you live?” asks Kageyama. He vaguely remembers Hinata mentioning that he leaves work early to commute home. Kageyama never thinks to ask before but, well coffee means getting to know one another.

“Oyama! I’m living with my grandmother.” Hinata then goes on a chronicle of his entire life history—where his grandparents are from, where his parents moved to, his home back in Sendai, and his school life including the highlighted volleyball career.

“I used to play volleyball back in high school,” Kageyama babbles, unable to hold himself back.

Hinata’s eyes sparkle with glee. “Really?! That’s surprising, Kageyama. Given your touchiness and all.”

“No better than a bench-warmer. How did they let you in on the team with your height?”

“I can jump!” Hinata retorts, unabashedly staring up at Kageyama in challenge. “I’ll have you know my vertical is well over a meter.”

The lineup is long at the coffee shop, but it goes by fast as the two dig into the intricacies of high school volleyball. Kageyama immediately takes several passionate tangents with Hinata, who still plays recreational volleyball once a week after work. There are few who understands his obsession and even fewer who can communicate his shared excitement the same way as he does (_“bwa and gwa!”_).

“You want anything? My treat,” offers Hinata. “For dragging you down here.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Already got my coffee upstairs.”

Hinata holds a palm to his chest in mocked surprise. “And you still came down? For me? Why Kageyama!”

Kageyama scowls. “Just hurry up and order. Every second spent with you is a minute more of work.”

Hinata raises his eyebrows. “Not that efficient I see.”

He learns that Hinata likes his coffee with cream and sugar—the full package, sweet and rich in flavour. Unsurprisingly Hinata, Kageyama mentally notes as he witnesses Hinata continues to order a full bag of baked goods.

The shop is a busy place so Hinata opts to sit elsewhere in the food court, somewhere quieter. Kageyama has expected a quick buy-and-go, but apparently this tiny one has different plans.

Hinata shoves a chocolate donut in his face when seated.

“Told you, my treat,” he says through his mouthful of sweets.

Kageyama glares at the pasty in full offense. “I hate sweets.”

Hinata looks at him for a second before swapping the donut for a plain croissant, daring him to turn down another.

Kageyama shoves it in his mouth. He hasn’t had breakfast anyway.

“So why’d you stop playing volleyball?”

Nosy as ever.

“Life happens,” Kageyama answers sardonically. “Responsibilities happens and my job happens.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You _make_ it happen.” Hinata licks the sugar from his fingertips and Kageyama makes a face of disgust. It’s gross that he finds it endearing. “Tell you what, drop by one of our games next Wednesday. We already have a setter but maybe you can sub in one game, see if you still enjoy it.”

His first response is a definite no, but Kageyama stops to think on it. He hasn’t touched a volleyball for a few years and distant memories of broken team-dynamics and misunderstandings come swimming back.

Hinata suddenly snickers. “If you’re up for it, that is. Not sure if your skills are on par now that you’re old and boring.”

“My skills are _above par_, thank you very much,” Kageyama barks back, unaware of the bait.

“Then what’s the problem? It’s a ten-minute bus ride from the office, not that much out of the way. Unless you need to get home?” Hinata pulls a curious look and leans over the table. “Where _do_ you live, Kageyama? I told you and now it’s fair to tell me in return.”

“What does any of this have to do with our project?” Kageyama blurts out.

Hinata blinks in confusion, his bottom lip protruding but Kageyama works to stand his ground.

“What do you mean?”

“What does volleyball and where I live have to do with the project? I though you pulled me out here to talk about what approach we’re supposed to be taking,” he clarifies, the words coming out faster and faster. The way Hinata looks at him is sending warning signals to Kageyama’s head but he’s speaking all too quickly to process.

Hinata sputters a laugh. “Kageyama, I dragged you out here because I wanted coffee and company…and okay some donuts too.”

“Company.”

He nods. “And well, no one on my team wanted to come with so…”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “So I’m your backup plan.”

He can very well choke Hinata to death if he hadn’t found the coy way he cocks his head so charming.

“_One_ of the backups—”

“Who else?”

“—and I wanted to know more about you,” Hinata finishes, his gaze suddenly serious.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you’re pretty cool, why not?” The man responds as if it’s the most obvious answer. “I know you’re more than a genius analyst. And our jobs are not what only defines us.”

“Deep.”

Hinata smirks. “I can go farther.”

Sirens go off in his head and Kageyama sputters at the insinuation—where had that _come from?_—but Hinata is starting his way back to the office. Coffee time’s over, he guesses and gingerly follows behind.

It’s only a minute after Kageyama sits back down at his desk when he realises that Hinata has avoided his earlier question.

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [11:48]  
_ ** _Who else was your backup?_
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [11:51]**  
_ _weeeeeell  
oikawa was also online  
at the time  
(¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

His nose twitches. Standing halfway up, Kageyama looks over to the back of his rival’s head. As if having a sixth sense, Oikawa turns around, catches him staring, and sticks his tongue out mockingly.

Kageyama is lumped in the same category as Oikawa?

The idiot needs to elevate his taste.

\---

He admits he is curious. Having been on hiatus from volleyball for so long, Kageyama is ready to jump onto court as soon as he gives Hinata’s invitation some consideration.

The following week couldn’t come any sooner and the only things that keep Kageyama’s mind from being distracted is work and the random text messages from Hinata. They’ve graduated from colleagues to friends now, according to the orange-haired man. He claims that exchanging numbers is of utmost importance for the sake of their project’s success.

The first message Hinata that sends comes along the lines of, ‘_my poop was long and satisfactory_’.

His first reply is ‘_I’ll go. Next Wednesday right?_’

Hinata all but forgoes the telling of his morning bowel movements in favour of spamming Kageyama incoherent letters. They must be sounds that only idiots make (or type), he deduces.

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor and the smell of fresh Air Salonpas hits Kageyama with a wrecking ball of nostalgia when he first walks into the gym. It’s been longer than he’s remembered. Several teams are on court, already in their first round of matches, and given Hinata’s height, Kageyama will have to look extra hard to find him.

He’s quick to be corrected.

Small in size yet large in presence, flying in the colours of black and orange, Hinata _soars_ in midair and smacks the volleyball dead onto the white line bordering the baseline. Just as he lands, he springs back up in a celebratory jump, catching his teammate in a high-five.

Hinata’s words run across Kageyama’s head in circles. _I can jump!_ He thinks that it’s a shame that his school has never come across Hinata’s and entertains for a second of what it’d be like to be his setter.

“Kageyama! You came!” Hinata shouts, waving from across the court then comes running. “Did you see that? Told you I’m a regular here.”

Putting on his best disinterested face, Kageyama mutters, “I’ve seen higher jumps.”

They fall into a bickering, something that’s becoming a norm between them.

“Can’t imagine you doing any better!”

“I will when I get the chance!”

“Great, swap in then.” Kenma appears out of nowhere, taking a swig from his water bottle. “I can’t keep up with Shouyou.”

Kageyama’s about to protest, but Hinata grabs him onto court, giving everyone a quick introduction before the game starts.

The rest of the time is a blur.

The foreign feel of the ball making contact with his fingers is short-handed as Kageyama soon falls into the rhythm of the game. Receive – set – hit. He’s awkward with the team and is still figuring out what each of the members’ play styles are but with Hinata, it’s a no-brainer.

Fast, brash, and wild. It’s now understandable what Kenma had meant. An intense chill is felt when the small player is in action, a clean-cut kind of focus blazing from his eyes. He plays as if there is no net, no blockers, no wall in front of him. Hinata Shouyou is a force to be reckon with and Kageyama shivers with renewed excitement.

Hinata plays as if there is no ‘monster’ set sent his way.

His past teammates in high school had been great, well-rounded players whom Kageyama can mostly adapt to, but this—

He witnesses as Hinata zooms across the court from one side to the other and leaps just in time to spike Kageyama’s volleyball straight along the sideline.

—this is someone who can adapt to Kageyama.

They’re sweating by the end of the night, gulping down bottles of water in starving thirst. Hinata’s the first one to look over to him, his stare full of discovery and intent.

Kageyama wipes his lips dry. “We make a good duo.”

“We make a _great _duo.”

He finally glances over to Hinata, who’s still waiting. “We make a dangerous duo.”

“Are we really doing this right now?”

Kageyama scoffs. “Still have room for new members?”

Hinata crosses his arms. “Of course. Kenma’s our main setter. You’ll have to work your way up.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Kenma sighs.

\---

Hinata has a way of just…pushing himself into people’s lives.

And Kageyama lets him. Somehow.

They’re on the last stretch of their joint project and the deadline is the following day afternoon. Hinata’s manager, Shimizu, wants the finished product by 12PM sharp before she passes it on to Daichi. That means the two of them should have the new report done by end of today.

The thing with projects is that they are never planned out well in advance and they’re never done on time. Last-minute crunch is real and if they want to deliver quality work, Hinata and Kageyama are going to have to stay late in the office tonight.

“Hungryyyy,” Hinata wails, dropping his head onto the desk in an audible _thump_. “Can we please get food before we continue?”

Kageyama frowns at the time, silently agreeing with the orange-haired mess. He’s usually good on mealtimes but apparently work has overtaken his physical needs.

“Half-hour break,” he says while taking a much-needed stretch. It feels like he’s been in this chair for the whole day (which really isn’t far from truth).

Hinata jumps up, holding his palm to Kageyama’s face. “I’ll go buy our dinner! What do you want?”

“No thanks, you’ll get my order wrong.”

“Rude! Just text me what you want. Mind you we only have McDonald’s, Yoshinoya, Coco Ichiban, and Matsuya. Not a lot of options to go by.”

He remembers no means nothing to Hinata so he might as well go with his whims. He messages Hinata his dinner order, to which the latter responds by asking if he wants meat buns on the side. Kageyama politely refuses.

> **_dumbass:_**  
too bad  
after hours sale  
2 buns for $3

Hinata returns with two takeout bags, complaining about how they don’t serve egg on rice. They scarf down food in record time, Kageyama hungrier than he’s realized. The meat buns aren’t a bad choice and Hinata gloats for five minutes straight over Kageyama’s mumbled acknowledgement. The man seems to have a bottomless appetite for he’s bought a copious amount of snacks and coffee.

“Pocky?”

“It’s going to be a late night, we’re going to need energy.” Hinata says, cleaning up the takeout boxes.

Kageyama chooses the salted peanuts instead.

His partner isn’t wrong. They finish building the report by 11PM and that’s only half of the work. The content needs to be validated, the visualization needs to be pleasing to the eye, and a summary memo needs to be drafted for Daichi. Kageyama feels like the night’s never going to end but one glance at Hinata and he’s fired up again.

The man has the drive to see to the end, a quiet eagerness that waits for no one and Kageyama takes it upon himself to make sure that he’s not left behind. It feels nice to not be the only one pushing forward.

They do lose almost an hour watching volleyball videos that Hinata had started looking up, which somehow had led them to dumb cat videos. At one point, Hinata’s hovering over his shoulders to show him something funny and Kageyama becomes painfully aware of the soft breaths and ticklish grazes of his fluffy hair. He remains dead still the entire time until Hinata breaks into laughter, giving him some breathing space.

The faint strawberry sweetness from Hinata’s Pocky sticks lingers on.

When they’re back into work mode, it’s complete silence. Kageyama sits cross-legged on a desk facing Hinata while the latter is leaned back comfortably in his seat. Slumped low against the chair with feet crossed and propped on the desk, Kageyama finds it a mystery in how the man can stay in such a position for a long time.

Hinata’s concentration is 110% on the computer though. Keyboard in his lap, he navigates seamlessly with the arrow keys like a pro and keeps his eyes glued to the screen, his face an incandescent glow. An intense expression is worn and Hinata seems to be totally unaware of the world outside his current task at hand, eyes unblinking, body unmoving.

Kageyama takes the opportunity to etch the sight in his mind. It’s awfully familiar, this unspoken force. He’s seen and felt it before. When Hinata is flying above him, receiving his set with a powerful spike over the net.

“Hey, I can’t seem to reconcile these two numbers,” Hinata mumbles, shaking Kageyama out of his trance. He looks over, a Pocky stick idle between his lips and Kageyama glares at it with fervour. Eat it for god’s sake!

“You hear me? Your data’s wrong again.”

They fall into a squabble, lighthearted in nature since Kageyama hears the tease in Hinata’s voice. They quickly find out it’s not the data, but the late hour that’s making Hinata’s brain stupid and unable to process anything.

“Now this is what I call cramming,” he says, rubbing his bleary eyes. “Never had to work this late before.”

Kageyama wants to tell him to stop rubbing his eyes with his dirty fingers but halts. He’s not his mother, why does he care?

“We just need to plan better next time,” he says instead.

Hinata gives him a coy look. “Next time? Kageyama, you’re okay partnering up with me?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He pauses, then goes for it because what the hell. It’s almost 3AM and Hinata will probably forget. “I’m just saying we make a good team.”

“In volleyball _and_ at work?”

Kageyama doesn’t answer. It’s the end of the stretch and he’s busy writing up the memo for Daichi. He trusts Hinata with the report but elaborate emails? Best to leave that to himself.

When they’re finally out of the building, the streets are void of cars and any human activity. It’s a nice autumn weather they’re walking in, the lull of the sleeping city accompanying their peace. Kageyama peeks over to his short companion, taking in the almost comical way he’s trying to keep his eyes open.

Hinata still has two hours before he reaches home and by then, it’ll be morning. It’s really not practical for him to head back. Kageyama’s got a couch long enough for his small height and some extra blankets so he can just crash over at his place. It’s no trouble anyway, he’s just offering a colleague some place to stay after experiencing such a trying night together. There’s camaraderie between them.

They reach Kageyama’s apartment. He’s going to offer his place.

“Well, this is me.”

Hinata flings around, surprised. “What? You live _here_?! I thought you take the train too.”

Kageyama shrugs, unable to find any words. What the hell—isn’t it rude to _not_ suggest Hinata to crash over?

Pouting, Hinata gripes, “Luckyyyy—I still have a long way to go.”

“Ah, well—”

“Going to work from home though, so I can sleep in a little bit. Good thing I don’t have morning meetings.”

Kageyama is kicking himself in the head the entire time as he watches Hinata walk off. Hinata must think he’s inconsiderate for not offering his couch. Their goodbye is short, Hinata’s bright orange hair a constant flicker in Kageyama’s mind. He grips his fists.

Frustration takes over, along with waves of many an emotions that has him tumbling and hurdling in panic.

Never mind that he’d been rude pointing fingers at Kageyama’s quality of work or that he’s a hurricane in and of itself when it comes to personal organization. Hinata—who takes his candid words for what they are, who offers him a croissant when he rejects the donut, who shits on his sweater vests when he’s got his own dumb bowties to worry about, who’s genuinely interested instead of asking questions for the sake of asking—who _pushes_ him just as much as he pushes back, is becoming something that Kageyama can’t and doesn’t want to ignore.

It’s almost four in the morning when Kageyama, standing in the middle of an empty sidewalk under a starless sky, realizes that the loud beating of his heart actually means something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in hindsight, this should’ve been more fleshed out. the volleyball scene was not originally planned lol.


	4. in the interest of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa (un)wittingly becomes a matchmaker. toying with his juniors is a common pastime. he most certainly does not, however, advocate for elevators as a place of romance—he has more tact than that.

It’s something Hinata has never dealt with, having a crush.

More than a crush really, since he’s pretty sure this is stronger than whatever he’s felt towards Yuki in middle school or Takeshi from his college sports team. Stronger in the sense of absentmindedness all day, staring at his food for minutes ongoing, and not being able to sleep at night.

It’s not that this entire thing is stumping him. Hinata knows what infatuation is, what the notion of _like_ is, what the warm fuzzy feeling entails and it’s not a bad thing—in fact, he doesn’t feel wrong about it. He likes that personal connection that allows him to feel closer with someone. Hinata craves that intimacy.

He just doesn’t know what to _do_ with the newfound feeling. This gigantic _wave_ of _badumps_ and _coo_ and _fwa-fwa_ lightness in his head that makes his chest explode.

Which brings him to the current situation of mindless staring at the florescent lights above, head laid back, mouth slightly opened, arms hanging lifelessly by his side. Little work has been done the entire morning. His dual-monitor setup allows him to keep checking his chat with Kageyama, their last exchange being yesterday.

> **_Kageyama, Tobio [9:12AM]_**  
_Good morning.  
How are you feeling?_
> 
> **_Hinata, Shouyou [9:13AM]_**  
_morning!!!  
p good ithink?_
> 
> **_Kageyama, Tobio [9:13AM]_**  
_You think…  
You don’t even know what your own body is feeling?_
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [9:14AM]**  
__kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_  
gimme a break :’(  
i slept at 6:30 and just wokeup
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [9:15AM]  
_ ** _Dumbass._
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [9:15AM]  
_ ** _im telling HR!!_

Nothing for an hour and then—

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [10:47AM]  
_ ** _Take care of yourself.  
You did a good job yesterday._

Nothing all that special. Just an obligatory good-job-pat-on-the-back exchanged between people who’ve completed a project together. Kageyama is the type of person to give credit and commendation when due. This is just him being a respectful colleague.

It has Hinata’s head in the clouds for the rest of the day.

He doesn’t reply, which in hindsight, may have been the wrong reaction.

Kenma’s face comes into view and Hinata almost bumps their heads in fright.

“Don’t appear out of thin air like that!”

His friend stands hovered over him, his yellow eyes piercing into Hinata’s soul. “Are you sick, Shouyou?”

Hinata ponders for a moment. Kenma’s a logical being, way more rational and smarter than anyone on the team (Shimizu excluded). He tends to set his emotions aside and approach things with a calculated view. And usually his approach is never wrong.

“So like…” he starts. Kenma patiently waits. “Hypothetically, you start liking that person while you’re on a project with them—no wait, even before you start working together because their voice sounds really nice—and of course, you’re forced to spend more time with them and—and sometimes you stay up late with them to finish the project and well, you suddenly think this person’s not just okay-attractive but like _really-fucking-hot_ attractive…”

Words are stuck in his throat. A million things run through his mind—questions, declarations, fears, and doubts. He’s trying really hard to piece it together logically, building the sentences so that he can make sense to Kenma, but where does he start?

“I don’t even know how it began. He was an ass—and still is!—but maybe it’s been at the back of my mind, and I just never paid attention to it. Though lately I just…I like him.”

Hinata quiets down, because his friend is saying nothing. It’s really hard to read Kenma, has he mentioned that?

“You’ll figure it out, Shouyou,” Kenma finally says. “This thing between you and Kageyama.”

They call it the calm before the storm, a sudden blanket of silence in Hinata’s head before the pin drops and then the winds come rushing in. It’s different when someone outside his head knows about it—this feeling he’s kept to himself up until this point.

God, he likes Kageyama _a lot_.

And a flood of foreign emotions crashes in, his throat tight, his head suddenly numb, tears out of nowhere well up. Hinata covers his eyes with one hand, disguising poorly his sorry state with a wobbly smile.

“But this is Kageyama we’re talking about! The jerk who’s also cool so he’s a _cool jerk_ and he’s all about professionalism and separating work from personal life. He’s 99% straight probably.” Hinata sucks in a shaky breath. “I’m probably another workmate in his eyes, I mean he helped me with my _emails_—god even his ugly sweaters are cool. He’s always keeping his cool while I _can’t_ so what do I do around him?”

Wow—he didn’t realize just how much he likes this guy.

Feeling his bowtie being fixed, Hinata peeks through his hand to see Kenma adjusting the material. He holds an intense stare, never straying from Hinata’s face. Observing him, studying him, figuring him out almost as if he doesn’t recognize Hinata.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

Finally, with a gentle smile and an even kinder voice, Kenma murmurs, “Nothing, you just seem happy, is all.”

And like that, Hinata comes to a calm stop. Kenma lays it down so well and simple.

“It’s great to have some someone to look forward to, no?”

In perfect timing, Kageyama’s stupid face pops up in the bottom corner of his desktop, a preview of his message displayed.

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [10:47AM]  
_ ** _Hey._

With a reddened cheeks and blurry eyes, nose sniffling from emotions, Hinata shrugs coolly, even though his heart is beating so fucking loud right now. It’s so fucking annoying.

“Yeah…yeah, it really is.”

He still doesn’t reply.

\---

Their first official work event as a newly merged team is at some fancy bar restaurant Oikawa suggested and heavily pushed for. Figures. It’s dimly lit inside with 18th century French décor and soothed by soft jazz and whispered conversations.

Hinata looks forward to shots and bottomless beer pitchers, but you can’t have it all so he attentively nurses his $18 beer for sake of his wallet. A change in scenery is good—he gets to learn the finer things in life when Kuroo volunteers to walk him through the vast world of booze.

“There’s more to just beer, my little friend,” Kuroo says, showing him the Malibu Sunset in his hand. “Tonight, I shall to elevate your taste.”

Hinata learns the joys of white wine, particularly the sweet ones that make your head spin faster than a merry-go-round. He finds he doesn’t have that acquired taste for reds, unlike Akaashi who’s down to his second bottle of the night. Whiskey and rum aren’t his things either, after mistakenly sipping a copious amount from Aone and Oikawa’s glasses, and orange juice has never been his favourite so he doesn’t even try Yachi’s Screwdriver. Shimizu, naturally, goes gracefully hard with her warm sake, top of its grade, and Hinata apologizes many a times before asking for a second sip because it’s so damn good.

He should’ve known better than to mix his alcohol. Sooner than he would’ve liked, he’s certain of three things: beer is still his preferred drink, and he’s absolutely intoxicated, and he still hasn’t talked with Kageyama this entire night. In fact, they haven’t talked at all since their last Skype chat. Which was three days ago. Was it? He lost count.

“Why the mopey face?” Oikawa asks, taking over Kuroo’s tour of the bar. He doesn’t wait for Hinata’s response as he pushes him in a specific direction. “Doesn’t matter. Now go on and make your move, boy.”

Hinata has no idea what Oikawa means but he’s too buzzed in the head to dwell on it. Liquid courage swimming in his bloodstream, Hinata’s legs naturally find their way towards Kageyama. The man is looking deliciously fine sitting in the corner couch brooding, refusing to socialize with anyone.

That’s okay, Hinata thinks as he saunters his way over, he’ll be his saviour! Is that a popped button from the top of his dress-shirt? What a treat, that extra sliver of exposed skin. No ugly-ass sweater tonight.

“So,” Hinata drawls, sliding next to Kageyama. “What’s your choice of poison?”

Kageyama gives him the longest side-eye stare. “I…I don’t drink.”

“Huh,” Hinata pauses, “then what are you doing here?”

“Because Kuroo said it’s good team morale or some shit, and so I’m here. What’s it to you?” Kageyama scowls.

“You haven’t talked to anyone.”

“How would you know? You’ve been buzzing around like a bee in a field of flowers.”

Hinata blushes. “And how would _you_ know that?”

They fall silent, Hinata refusing to look Kageyama’s direction. He’ll show too much. He needs to dial it down, get back in control. He needs food in his stomach and soak up the booze.

He grabs the menu. “Have you eaten? Do you want to order something?”

“No.”

God, why is he so _difficult_?

One look at limited selection and he understands. There isn’t really anything that appeals to Hinata’s appetite save for raw oysters, though one glance at the price and he’s turned off again. Salmon wrapped in cucumbers, caviar tart, broiled figs? Does Japan even grow figs?

Oikawa really does have high standards for everything.

He snaps the menu closed and slumps back against the couch. Kageyama still doesn’t seem up to socialize and he’s beginning to squirm with discomfort. It’s never been this awkward between them.

In the foreground, their team is having the time of their lives, chatting away and sipping on their lavish drinks. Hinata almost feels like twiddling his thumb to match the mood. This place sucks.

“Wanna go for ramen?” asks Hinata.

He’s never seen Kageyama agree to something this fast.

They find a noodle shop two blocks down, hidden in a humble corner away from flashy signs and city adventurers. It’s small enough that Kageyama needs to duck under the entrance and snug enough in Hinata’s favour. They sit shoulder to shoulder at the counter, knees bumping sometimes because Kageyama’s legs are too damn long and apparently he needs to manspread.

Hinata’s not complaining.

He still needs to say something. Got an image to maintain.

“Can’t you keep your legs to yourself?” he jeers.

“Why don’t you sit farther so I don’t have to touch you?”

Hinata turns his head upwards in a pout. “No.”

They wait for their food, the static sound of the TV filling in their silence. Somehow, Hinata feels more at ease. Kageyama agreed to eat with him, so that’s a plus? Despite the fact they haven’t really interacted until now.

And it’s not like he doesn’t have anything to say. Oh, he has a lot. Just…he doesn’t know where to begin. How does one start a conversation with someone they really _really_ like but with whom they’ve gone radio-silent on? They’re no longer working together, so Hinata has no excuse to bother Kageyama. (Does he?) And he’s been pretty busy this week, with much paperwork to do. He’s sure Kageyama does too.

But they can catch up now! What a perfect opportunity. There are lots of friends who haven’t spoken in a while and meet up to fill each other in on their lives—it’s a norm!

“S-so, what’s been going on?” Hinata asks, his tone chipper than intended. Thankfully their food arrives and he distracts himself with his meal when Kageyama doesn’t answer right away.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

A piece of noodle goes down the wrong windpipe. Kageyama pats his back cautiously as Hinata tries to calm his hacking.

“Okay, fine. Why’d you skip volleyball this week?”

“I…I was feeling sick,” Hinata lamely answers.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You and I are the only ones who wouldn’t skip a game even if we have a fever.”

It’s absurd how well Kageyama knows about this part of this life, how well they _mesh_ together like that. His heart is a fire pit of warmth and sensations and it’s smoking up to his head that he’s going to start panicking—goddamnit.

He chooses to lie. “Just something at work. It’s dumb.”

Kageyama scoffs. “I bet.”

With no energy to refute, Hinata focuses on finishing his ramen. The last bit of alcohol is clearing from his veins and he’s suddenly looking forward to the end of the night. He’s lost in this game of emotions. His brain is exhausted from all thoughts and wherever Kageyama is concerned, which is almost everything now, he’s lost on what to do, say, think.

“Anything I can help with?”

Hinata swings his head around with an incredulous look.

Kageyama shrugs. “It’s weird not to hear from you, okay?”

“What do you mean? I message you ev—”

His companion pulls out his phone and shows him their text messages. The last one is from Kageyama, four days ago. Hinata looks up to see him staring intensely at his bowl, noodles barely touched.

It’s like a tight knot being untangled.

It really has been a long time.

Hinata starts to beam. “Kageyama, you must’ve been lonely.”

A strangled noise came out of Kageyama as he straightens himself up, finally digging into his meal.

“I hear no denial! Wow, someone really missed me this week,” Hinata pushes on, elbowing his friend in a teasing manner. Kageyama knocks his knee against Hinata’s in response, ignoring his provocation. The air around them lightens.

And all of a sudden, words come out of him as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Hinata asks about the volleyball match that week, what he’s missed. He’s been so stupid to the point of missing a game, missing Kageyama’s godlike sets and his irritated yelling.

Kageyama goes along with it, entertains his sudden burst of energy. He can grumble and mumble and snap back however he wants but that’s just Kageyama being Kageyama. He’s still here, isn’t he? He’s chosen to leave with Hinata and he’s chosen to stay despite the late hour and in all honesty, it’s really Hinata who’s missed Kageyama.

He gets it now.

He doesn’t have to _do_ anything at all. As long as Hinata can see and meet and talk with Kageyama, that’s all he wants right now. The _fwa-fwa_ feeling in his chest whenever he’s close to Kageyama, it’s all that’s enough.

He’s happy with Kageyama and that’s what Kenma has told him from the start, right?

They order drinks—beer for Hinata and tea for Kageyama. Hasn’t he had enough, Kageyama asks. No, he should be good with a belly full of carbs. Doesn’t tea affect Kageyama? Nah, _genmaicha_ doesn’t hold a lot of caffeine. Actually, fried dumplings sound good right now.

“What are you, a bottomless pit?!” Kageyama pulls a disgusted face at the suggestion.

No, he’s just overjoyed now and he wants to make the best of it.

Hey Kageyama, pork bun or chicken? Pork? Same here—wow, they’ve got lots in common.

Milk or juice?

Milk or tea?

Milk or coffee?

Milk, milk, milk—Kageyama needs to elevate his taste.

Hinata’s hair is grabbed at for that comment. Apparently Oikawa says it a lot and it makes Kageyama want to throw up. He’ll make sure to say it more often.

He decides to push it and pick on his sweater. Thank god Kageyama’s not wearing one today (that top button is _still_ left open and Hinata swears he sees the faint outline of his pecs), else girls wouldn’t have noticed him! Not that he was charming at the bar anyway.

Oh—girls don’t appeal to him?

Oh.

Hinata tucks his hands between thighs, focusing his eyes on the counter. “O—oh.”

Kageyama can mean anything by that. He shouldn’t read into it too much.

…will he care if men notices him?

“Come on,” Kageyama says, standing from his seat. “We should go, almost closing time.”

Mindlessly, Hinata follows him. Will he care? In hindsight, Kageyama’s never indicated any interest in anyone, any gender. In a society of absolute conformity and traditionalism, Hinata’s bisexuality is little known to people. When it comes to attraction, he always assumes it’s always the opposite sex. He kind of just…accepts it.

But is Kageyama—

Can Kageyama—

Does Hinata have a fighting chance?

Ah. They’re already at the train station.

Letting out a slightly frustrated breath, he says, “Well, talk to you tomorrow?”

“Why don’t you stay over?”

Hinata freezes. Is…Kageyama propositioning him?

“Dumbass, it’s almost midnight,” Kageyama mumbles. “Do you really want to commute back home?”

He really likes the way Kageyama calls him dumbass. It’s soft, something like endearment.

Ah, giving in sounds so tempting right now.

In truth, Kageyama is kind. Though rough around the edges, he wants to help and he does by offering the privacy of his home to someone whom he’s only known for a few months.

“Hinata?”

He snaps out of his daze, liking the way Kageyama says his name too.

Hinata gives in.

He later finds himself getting comfortable on a two-seater couch inside his crush’s living room. Kageyama’s scent is stifling his mind. It’s everywhere—on the hard pillow supporting his head, in the two thin blankets currently tucked up to his nose, within the soft couch fabric.

The place is so Kageyama—minimalistic with the addition of volleyball posters. Hinata can’t help but smile.

He’s lying to himself. This is not enough.

He wants a fighting chance.

\---

Never has Hinata woken up so early before, but he decides to save the most-likely awkwardness in the morning and lets himself out of Kageyama’s apartment.

> **_Hinata, Shouyou [5:12AM]_**  
getting a head start!  
thanks for letting me stay over  
(>_<)

By nine, his head is nodding to the sound of Kenma’s keyboard clacking. Two cups of coffee aren’t enough, he guesses.

Sluggishly, he drags himself downstairs for his third caffeine fix of the day. If it hasn’t been for Oikawa’s obnoxious voice, he wouldn’t have noticed him on the way.

“Ah, it’s the pipsqueak!” He’s wearing a suspiciously innocent face. “Looks like you had a _late_ night.”

Hinata narrows his eyes at his suggestive tone.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Oikawa puts hand to his chin, looking as if solving a mystery. “Noticed you and Kageyama left early.”

“We went to grab food.”

“_Just_ food?”

Hinata raises his eyebrows to match Oikawa’s. “Yeah.”

“Fascinating that you’re still wearing yesterday’s outfit.”

Quickly covering his chest in defence, Hinata gives him a scandalous look. “Oikawa, are you _checking me out_?”

“Drop it, twerp. I know something’s going on with you and angst-boy, no need to be ashamed.”

“_Angst?_ Kageyama is anything but angst.”

“That which you automatically assumed it’s him confirms it. Now be cooperative and hit me with the juicy deets,” Oikawa prods. “Did he make a fool of himself? He’s been sulking for a long time, you know. Poor inexperienced soul. Was he good last night?”

Hotness rises to his cheeks as Hinata sputters. “G-good at talking? Yeah, duh. Don’t be dumb.”

Refusing to indulge Oikawa’s badgering, he spins around and heads back.

Making a fool of himself? Sulking? Inexperienced? What’s Oikawa seeing that Hinata’s not? Be still, his heart, for no new hope should enter his body to build on growing expectations. Too many things have entered his mind this morning and Hinata doesn’t need any more _noise_ to this predicament. His thoughts last night before falling asleep are muses of a pipe dream, that’s all.

He’s fine—he’s fine fine fine with the way things are and while he’s already given in once, he’s going to keep the status quo. Deep breaths—in—and—

A hand stops the elevator door from closing and in comes Kageyama.

“Hey,” he says with that _stupidly throaty voice_. Did he just wake up? Is that why he sounds like he’s still half-asleep? What does Kageyama sound like when he’s half-asleep? Or full-asleep? Full-awake?—wait no, Hinata knows that answer.

Is that a hint of bed hair he sees?

“Morning!” Hinata squeaks.

Kageyama presses the button for his floor. Ten seconds until they arrive. Ten seconds in this small compartment with Kageyama after a two-word exchange following a night of them spending way too much time together and even sleeping under the same roof (PLATONICALLY).

Hinata wants his head to explode. It’ll make things easier.

Second floor.

He catches Kageyama looking at him from the side. A lump forms in his throat.

Third floor.

It’s not enough. He’s not fine. He wants to be _closer_. He wants that _fwa-fwa_ to turn into _bwoosh_ and _bwa_ and _zing_.

Hinata presses the fourth floor button and the elevator quickly comes to a stop. Doors open but no one moves. His blood is rushing like no tomorrow, _towards_ tomorrow. The doors shut close and immediately Hinata presses the fifth floor button.

And the sixth, seventh, eighth.

“Are you being a dumbass?”

Hinata jumps a good distance from Kageyama, as far as the elevator wall allows him. The man has a bewildered expression and within reason—Hinata has no idea what he’s doing.

“I just…I wanted to have some time,” he stammers.

“For what?”

“For me to think!”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “You can think at your desk, moron. I have work to do.”

Hinata’s panicking and choking out the words before he knows it. “Yeah but I need you here!”

The stop on the eighth floor is quiet save for the elevator _ding_. He hears Kageyama swallow rather loudly and it matches his own.

“Y-you can message me later?”

“It’s different,” Hinata huffs out. “This is important, better said in person.”

Placing a hand on his left arm, he turns to face Kageyama full on. Surprisingly, Kageyama turns towards him as well, back straight, shoulders lowered, eyes looking intently at him.

Deep breathes—in—and out.

“So, wanna go for dinner or something?”

“Didn’t we just do that last night?” Damn it, he’s cute when he tilts his head to the side.

Hinata lets the words out. “I think I like you.”

“You think?”

“I _know_—dammit Kageyama, why are you like this?”

Ninth floor. Kageyama’s stop. Hinata looks helplessly as the doors slide open and ah fuck godfuckingdammit—you know what. Whatever. He’ll text him, or call him out for coffee, or whatever.

Except Kageyama doesn’t get out. He waits until the doors close again and he’s suddenly pressing all the buttons leading up to the twenty-third.

Hinata’s breathing quickens as he realises the growing blush on Kageyama’s cheeks. The man’s looking everywhere _but_ him and his hands are curling into firsts then uncurling.

Thirty seconds. Kageyama’s given him an extra thirty seconds and fuck if he’s going to waste that.

“So I think we should,” Hinata pauses, swallowing to quench his throat. “We should explore this? Like, go out—”

“Dinner at my place,” Kageyama mutters, “I’d rather eat home-cooked food.”

Licking his lips, Hinata nods enthusiastically. “Yeah…yeah sure! Kageyama’s going to cook me food!”

“Idiot, I make simple things.”

“Great! Can’t go wrong with being healthy.”

The elevator dings, signifying his stop. Twenty-third floor. Except this stop isn’t as devastating as the last few.

Hinata leaps out with delight, his chest _booming_ with fireworks. He swerves around to bid farewell but Kageyama beats him to it.

“M-me too!” He trails off in a lowered voice. “I…I like you.”

Hinata shows his biggest grin yet, with a peace sign to go.

The flustered expression glowing on Kageyama’s face stays on his mind for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always seem to struggle with hinata’s voice.


	5. kind regards, [insert name]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they still have a lot of things to figure out. but they’ll get there. with time.

It works wonders. Relationships.

Not that they’re officially in one—that part’s still being figured out but Hinata says they’re on their way and strangely enough, Kageyama believes him. The shift in their…more-than-friendship-not-yet-relationship is subtle. Soft. Comes in fleeting clouds and rolling waves, brushing them gently but lovingly by the cheeks and leaving them breathless.

Impatient. _Longing._

_Reaching for more. More stolen moments, more assured glances, more more more until the smallest kindling of passion grows into a fiery hot sun, threatening to explode and—_

\---

For their first night—third, technically, after that late-night work session and Hinata staying over, but who’s counting?—Kageyama cooks them a Spartan meal. Steamed cabbage, grilled fish, miso soup, and a bowl of rice. Simple, nutritious, and nothing above average.

Hinata seems to struggle staying quiet, voicing his pleasure after every bite, his eyes sparkling the whole time.

Kageyama’s chest lightens. He’s unaware that his smile grows bigger.

There’s a stray rice stubbornly sticking near Hinata’s mouth and before he knows it, Kageyama’s hand reaches out to brush it off.

Hinata freezes and so does he.

It’s too early, it’s too soon. That had been inappropriate, way out of line and now he’s made Hinata uncomfortable and he’s uncomfortable and for the first time ever, he’s realized that his fear of animals disliking him extends to Hinata as well.

Daring a look, a heavy pulse runs through his veins when he sees a rather bright blush on Hinata’s face.

Kageyama gulps. “C-clean up after yourself, dumbass! Why’re you such a messy eater?” He shoves a larger-than-usual portion of rice down his throat. Graceless choking ensues.

Later, Kageyama shows Hinata his old volleyball game recordings, against his will of course. He’d been an awkward teenager with awful hair and an even more awful personality. Hinata doesn’t hesitate to point that out and Kageyama jabs him in the ribs.

They sit on a couch spacious enough for two people to spread out comfortable, yet they’re shoulder to shoulder, Hinata leaning in closer than the time when they’d been squeezed in at the ramen shop. Every nerve on Kageyama is alive, tingling with excitement.

He smells the generic shampoo scent on Hinata’s hair. He wants to take a closer whiff but no.

Next time.

Next time, next time.

\---

There’s a work event, something about the future of technology and data. All the attendees are served a light breakfast: coffee, fruits, pastries. By the end of the presentation, there are little left save for some croissants and cookies.

Kageyama eyes the croissants. Plain, not as sweet, like the one Hinata had forced him to eat on one of their first coffee breaks. A smile creeps in.

Does Hinata likes cookies? Kageyama knows for sure that he enjoys donuts. But they’re not really the same—one is hard and the other puffy and soft. Hinata might not like cookies. He’s never asked. He should’ve asked. It’s one of those things that Kageyama should know, right?

Hinata’s a sweet tooth though. This, Kageyama is certain of.

> ** _You  
_ ** _Hey, there are free cookies downstairs in the auditorium. Do you want one?_
> 
> ** _dumbass  
_ ** _wait RIGHT there  
heading out as i typE!_

The fireball of a man comes tumbling down, shame and dignity thrown aside in place of two empty Tupperware’s waiting to be filled with sweets. Kageyama almost regrets informing him. It’s more than a little embarrassing.

He still helps him pack away cookies. Whatever to keep that glow on Hinata’s face.

On the way back up to their respective floors, Hinata sneaks in a brush of his hand against Kageyama’s, warm and gentle and stealing his breath.

“You know me too well,” Hinata says with a wink.

Kageyama grunts softly, looking away. He neither agrees nor denies it.

The pace of his heartbeat quickens with impatience.

\---

It’s only two weeks later since the elevator incident when Kageyama learns that Hinata’s bothered too. That he’s not the only one restless in this…grey-area interaction. They’ve gone on several ‘dates’ now but what qualifies as a date? All Kageyama sees are outings between two people who are very familiar with each other. With the addition of more physical contact, mostly initiated on Hinata’s end.

“You disgust me,” Oikawa had responded when Kageyama had asked him. “A date can be anything, as long as you two enjoy each other’s presence—god I am getting _goosebumps_ teaching you this.”

Kageyama doesn’t know why but for once, he appreciates Oikawa’s help.

Hinata has quickly developed a habit to hang out with him for an hour or two after work. They sometimes grab meat buns on their way to Kageyama’s apartment. The smaller man voices his envy for living in such a ‘trendy’ home: new, modern, and right in the heart of the city. Kageyama never sees it that way, but lately he’s enjoying the comfort of his house more.

When Hinata gets up to leave one evening, he takes his sweet time. Kageyama gripes about it.

“Oh, didn’t know you wanted me to leave that badly. I’m hurt Kageyama!” Hinata pouts.

He gives him a pointed look. “I’m not the one trying to catch the next train. You have less than ten minutes by the way.”

“Well if you didn’t show me that last clip, I would’ve been gone by now.”

“_You_ were the one who clicked on that related video!”

Hands on his hips, Hinata bends forward in aggravation. “How would I know watching goats eating grass could be so interesting?”

“Maybe ‘cause you’re an idiot and you like stupid stuff?”

Kageyama shifts to the edge of the couch. This apparently provokes Hinata more as he bends further down, his face heatedly close.

“Then why’d you keep letting me go down this _stupid_ rabbit hole?!”

“Because I like you and you like these things!” He yells. On the third breath, his body stills, his words replaying in his head. Kageyama’s not good at this stuff.

Hinata licks his lips. Quietly, he murmurs, “you haven’t said that since that day.”

Kageyama’s really not good at it.

“Y-you haven’t either.”

“Fair.”

They don’t move, as if even a shiver under the skin will break the magic.

Brown eyes peer down and Kageyama’s suddenly all too aware of how chapped his lips are. Hinata takes the lead, lowering down down down until _whoosh_—one touch, then two, then three longer kisses followed by a string of more.

Hinata’s lips are soft, sweet and plump, way more kissable than his own. They’re also adventurous, exploring peck by peck along the edge of Kageyama’s mouth. Over the dip of his corners, across to the other side, down towards the chin and—_oh_—Hinata’s nibbling on his lower lip and _oh_.

Kageyama pulls the man down, slipping his arms around Hinata’s waist and settling him messily over his lap. They’re closer now, easier, better. That which Hinata has willingly surrendered blows a slow heat inside his stomach, encouraging him to do more.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a distant ticking clock is setting off. Ten more minutes—probably less now. Doesn’t Hinata need to—

_Oh_.

His hair is grabbed, assuredly so, and Kageyama angles his mouth to catch more of Hinata. Hinata’s taste, Hinata’s scent, Hinata’s whimpers. His chest is packed full of heat and noise, _good_ noise. Buzzing, fluttering, whizzing through a millionth of a second in the slowest pace possible because that’s what it feels like. Kissing Hinata is like slow and fast at the same time, breezy in the head and heated everywhere else.

“Missed the train,” Kageyama mutters incoherently, his lips brushing against Hinata’s.

The man on his lap laughs throatily. “Ah well,” he drawls, “can I stay over then?”

Kageyama hums, in favour of getting back to their earlier activity. Kissing is good, he likes the kissing.

It’s time. _Next time_ is this time and he’s going to do and take more more _more_—

\---

_—and it bursts into a million stars. Twinkling pieces floating in air, carrying them down an avenue of bliss, drifting along the breeze and skimming the oceans until they’re back on ground zero. Back to subtle touches and fleeting kisses, the fire in their stomachs quenched and calmed._

\---

> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [2:15 PM]  
_ ** _hey_
> 
> _**Kageyama, Tobio [2:16 PM]**  
_ _What part of ‘Busy’ do you not comprehend?_  
_My status is red, which means I’m *working*._
> 
> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [2:16 PM]**  
_ _who uses asterix these days_  
_dont be lame_  
_come to the 15th?_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [2:18 PM]  
_ ** _No._
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [2:21 PM]  
_ ** _Why?_
> 
> _**Hinata, Shouyou [2:21 PM]**  
_ _heh_  
knew u’d be curious
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [2:22 PM]  
_ ** _Don’t make me DND you._
> 
> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [2:22 PM]**  
_ _wow_  
_roleplay_  
_ok i can get on board with that_  
_dungeon master_
> 
> _ **Hinata, Shouyou [2:27 PM]**  
_ _given ur lack of response_  
_u either don’t know how to_  
_or ur uncultured af_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [2:28 PM]  
_ ** _Stop wasting my time. Why are we meeting in the middle of the building?_
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [2:28 PM]  
_ ** _just come  
baiiii_

He’s grumbling his entire way up from the 9th floor, cursing at Hinata for having such shitty timing. There’s a half hour window between now and his next meeting and it’s the only open spot in his entire day where he’s _not_ in some conference and making progress with his own work. Meetings are pointless. They should abolish them.

The moment Hinata is spotted down the hall from the elevator lobby, his lamenting all but halts. Bubbles warm up his stomach and Kageyama instantly feels a familiar calm. It’s lame to say—gross even—but the sight of Hinata’s big smile makes him all kinds of happy.

The smaller man yanks him towards the washroom in the corner, eyes looking left to right in a cautious manner.

“What,” Kageyama pauses for dramatic effect, “are you doing?”

Hinata doesn’t answer until they’re inside, pausing to hear for occupants then turning to face Kageyama head on. With an endearingly determined set of eyes, Hinata tip-toes and lands a full-frontal attack of a kiss. Taken back, Kageyama quickly regains himself and cups Hinata’s neck gently, inviting the man in.

It’s better now, after all the pent-up heat has dissipated and unspoken words have been spoken. They’re still working through this definitely-more-than-friendship-but-not-yet-at-relationship period but Kageyama’s confident more than ever that in due time, they’ll figure it out and talk it through and put a Definition (with capital D) on their affair.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Hinata breathes out, seemingly proud of his work.

“Don’t be dumb.”

“Yeah okay, I just wanted to see you,” he says, squeezing his arms around Kageyama’s waist for emphasis. “Your calendar’s booked to the brim and this is the only time you’re free. I can’t come over today after work, remember?”

It dawns on Kageyama that their occasional ‘hang outs’ have become a routine and anything outside of it is now unfamiliar. The weekend starts tomorrow and since Hinata has family obligations tonight, they won’t see each other for a long time.

Before he can say anything, the door opens and suddenly Kageyama’s shoved into an empty stall. Hinata hastily turns the lock over Kageyama’s shoulder, standing on the toilet seat. They hear zippers outside the stall and—ah yes, of course, a man is doing his business. Because that’s what people do in the washroom: pee.

Instead of making out like teenaged fools.

Kageyama whirls around, shooting Hinata a heated glare. He opens his mouth but his words are shut as Hinata covers them with his hands. With his foot, Hinata flushes the toilet.

“This is why you don’t do dumb shit like this,” Kageyama hisses, grateful for the loud noise.

Hinata flushes again. “This floor doesn’t have a lot of people, so I thought it’d be safe.”

“Oh my god, I am _not_ participating—”

Another flush.

“—in this office fantasy of yours.”

“How did you know?”

Flush.

“You _talked_ about it before, dumbass!”

Flush.

“So you do listen to me.”

Flush flush flush.

“Stop flushing the toilet! The guy’s going to think we’re unloading a nuclear bomb here!”

It’s not long before the intruder leaves and they’re alone again. Kageyama’s heart is beating too harshly for his health and he’s going to _end_ Hinata because the little imp is smirking like he’s won.

“Wasn’t that risqué?”

“Don’t use words you don’t know the meaning of.”

The man pouts, leaning down until his body is fully dependent on Kageyama’s support. “So mean. Did you treat all your boyfriends like this?”

He freezes. There it is. The B word. It hasn’t sprung up in their past conversations so Kageyama decides to let Hinata take the lead.

“I don’t know,” he mutters. “Never had one.”

“Do you want one?”

Are they really having the Talk in their office washroom?

Kageyama shrugs. “It’s conditional.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not if it’s you.”

A pause and then Hinata buries his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, his breaths shaky and hot.

“Idiot. Of course. I like you so much.”

Kageyama rubs his hand along Hinata’s back, comforting, assuring him. Weird, since he’s the one who needs a bit more validation.

“Then yes, I want one. I want this, I want you.”

\---

When they’re back at their respective desks, Kageyama counts down the minutes before Hinata breaks again. It seems like the guy actually doesn’t have any work and instead bothers people on Skype all the time. Or just him. Kageyama prefers the latter.

As predicted, Hinata breaks silence and messages him. A familiar photo pops up in a notification on his desktop, full tasteless close-up and all. Kageyama stares at it with adoration. It’s true then, how love (not there yet but it’ll be close) can blind even the most sensible person.

It’s the same photo since the time they’ve started interacting. The same one Kageyama had found himself staring at to put a face on the one who had the audacity to claim that the fruits of his labour were erroneous. Hinata hasn’t changed it to this day and he’s thankful, for he’s grown fond of the mug shot.

> _**Hinata, Shouyou [4:13 PM]**  
_ _overheard daichi and shimizu_  
_think we have another joint-project again_
> 
> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [4:14 PM]  
_ ** _Lovely. Try to keep up this time._
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [4:14 PM]  
_ ** _dont lie  
u know u appreciate our time together ;)_

He does. Unfortunately for the existence of his career, he so does.

> ** _Kageyama, Tobio [4:16 PM]_ **   
_See you next Monday._
> 
> ** _Hinata, Shouyou [4:16 PM]_ **   
_<3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit i was experimenting something in this chapter, which really shifted the tone of the entire series. it also took longer to complete since i didn’t know how to end it. relationships take time to hone and develop and it felt wrong to jump straight into it. i'll leave these two right here—they’ll figure it out.
> 
> this was supposed to be a simple and sweet fic. i've forgotten how the intricacies of writing multi-chapter stories and this was a great re-introduction for me. alas—thanks to all who gave this a chance and a huge thanks for all the encouraging comments along the way! you know who you are :)


End file.
